This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Today MTRR and CAMEL interaction is handled by the 3GPP specifications by idling the CAMEL terminating transaction and restarting it. The idea of this invention is to relinquish control of the CAMEL transaction to the SCP and let the SCP decide whether to idle it or not. This proposal also rectifies the way MTRR encountering is reported to the SCP by reporting EDP-Abandon which is almost dedicated to the originator's behavior of prematurely idling the call.
Today the CAMEL transaction is terminated due to MTRR interaction and restarted stating that the mobile subscriber might need to have the trigger happen again due to the change of location of the subscriber.
Problems with the existing solution include:                1. An EDP (event detection point) is used to terminate the relationship which is not very appropriate. EDP-Abandon is used. But EDP-abandon pertains to the originator hanging up in the context of CAMEL triggers.        2. The whole transaction is idled without any consideration given to the fact if the service running is a location sensitive service or not.        3. This can result in certain call architectures to create a lot of basic call state machines between the first triggering call model and the next triggering call model, although it is for the same party.        4. The creation of additional call models can result in the generation of redundant billing.        5. The same call reference number can be reused and thus correlate all the billing between the previous terminating MSC, the new terminating MSC and the GMSC.        6. For service interactions like caller ring back, the sequence of ringing, silence (or generic ringing) and then personalized ringing again can convey mixed feelings about the call status to the caller who might inadvertently hang up.        